


honor

by vignettes



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, brief mentions of Lu, kind of a relationship study, post S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignettes/pseuds/vignettes
Summary: Nadia comes back the next school year. Guzman is a man of his word.





	honor

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh written in a bout of ~emotion~ after I watched the entire show in two days. if there isn't a season two i will fly my ass to Spain/wherever the production company is and fight them
> 
> anyway everything you need to know is ^^^ there's not very much to this

Nadia is here. Guzman sees her, smiles, and knows it can only mean one thing. His smile drops. He lets Lu draw his attention. He will not be the reason she loses her future.

Lu takes his hand and leads them to class.

 

Nadia is sitting in front of him, this year. Guzman feels a low burn start in his heart. Funny, he thought he was over her. Funny, nothing has been able to make him feel like this, not even Lu, not since-

 

Nadia is waving at him. _I won't even say 'hi' to her_ echoes in his head. What a stupid promise. What a bright future.

Guzman nods, feeling the butterflies in his gut, and turns away. He can't bring himself to ignore her entirely, it seems.

 

Nadia is smiling at him.

 

Nadia is studying at the table next to him in the library.

 

Nadia is everywhere.

 

Nadia 

 

Nadia is confused, brows furrowed as she looks at him, hurt burning in her eyes when he turns away from her again.

 

Nadia is in front of him, a frown etched onto her face. "Why are you avoiding me?" she asks, because she was never the type to avoid confrontation. Not with him, at least.

"What, no 'hello, Guzman, how are you?'" he teases back. There is no escape from this conversation, so he pretends that nothing is wrong instead. It is easier this way. He does not want to escape.

"You don't deserve one." And it's true. He doesn't. It hurts all the same.

Guzman looks at her, meets her gaze head on so she knows that he means this: "I'm sorry."

She softens. Head tilted, mouth quirked up. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

She will be angry, he thinks, at him getting involved in her life again. They both know what happened last time. "I made a deal with your dad. If he let you come back, I wouldn't go near you again."

And yet, she laughs. He smiles, too, because she never fails to surprise him. He's a little bit in love with her, even after all this time.

"Did you think that I would accept that?" She is different now. More confident, it seems. The last year has been good for her, even with all the bad things that happened. Or maybe because of them, he considers as he soaks in the warmth of her smile. "I told my dad that if I came back, it would be without any conditions."

Of course she did. He's more than a little bit in love with her, actually.

"We can be friends, then," he surmises. Happy, he thinks, is the name of the emotion bubbling inside of him.

"Yes, Guzman, friends." Even teasing like this, her voice is fond. He is happy. They'll be alright.

 

Nadia sits in front of him in class, this year. Guzman occasionally throws things - erasers, pens, rubber bands - at her back. Nadia waves at him and he waves back. Nadia smiles.

Nadia shares a table with him in the library, when they're studying there together.

He breaks up with Lu.

Nadia is everywhere. It's not so bad, now.


End file.
